In the prior art, there had been suggestions for many beds having automatic controls for adjusting the bed to several positions which are disposed within reach of the patient for self adjustment. However, until a short time ago, means were not provided by which these controls could be rendered inoperative under certain contains while making operative similar controls located at remote positions which were inaccessible to the patient. Many situations arise in the course of hospital activity in which it is highly desirable to eliminate the possibility of a patient controlling the positions which a bed may assume.
A few years ago, however, a very effective control arrangement was presented in United States Letters Patent Number 3,839,753 in which extremely reliable and operative means were provided for preventing the operation of or "locking out" the controls located in proximity to the patient's manipulation area while making operative controls for adjusting the positions of the bed located in a remote area. This patent has shown structure which is a great advance over the prior art theretofore known and was a very satisfactory arrangement. The structure presented by this prior art patent, however, utilized a separate motor for each control which governed the various positions assumed by the bed. This structure was, of course, relatively expensive and while quite dependable, contributed to the cost of the bed.